


Sam & Jack - Off duty

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Off duty

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt Bonus - Family](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/90495-Ship-Day-2015-Thirteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!?p=14376387&viewfull=1#post14376387)


End file.
